Double Down
by Romantique The Original
Summary: Sequel to "Play the Cards You've Been Dealt." Takes place two months later. Gary is still head over heels in love with Kate.


Title: Double Down

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: A Gary-centric romance.

Rating: M for suggestive adult situations. Not graphic.

Summary: Sequel to "Play the Cards You've Been Dealt." Takes place two months later. Gary is still head over heels in love with Kate.

Disclaimer: Early Edition fan fiction occurs very in the early third season. This fan fiction would have taken place about 1998-99.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Bernie and Lois Hobson Home_

_Evening_

"I'm so happy Gary finally found a girl!" Lois Hobson exclaimed to her husband, Bernie.

Lois was ecstatic to learn the news she finally pried out of her son. Gary had been even harder to locate and more secretive than usual, and her mother's intuition knew something was up. Lois also knew it couldn't be the Paper causing his secretive behavior because she and Bernie already knew about that. Finally, after weeks of patience and gentle prying, she got her son to spill it.

"Yeah, it's about time," Bernie remarked, "but don't go scaring them off with all the hinting around about marriage stuff, Lois." Dressed in his standard retirement overalls, he got down to what was really important, "I just hope she likes your homemade gnocchi. They should be here any time now. I'm getting hungry."

Gary Hobson's long dry spell from a long-term relationship after his divorce wasn't because he wasn't attractive, nor was it because he didn't have an opportunity to meet women. Thanks to the paper, he rescued the fairer sex all the time. Many of his damsels in distress were very grateful to their hero whether he wanted them to be or not. He even tried to start a relationship with a few. Unfortunately, what the paper gave, it also took away, because any relationship he attempted to enter into never worked out into anything but heartbreak. This was because doing the paper's bidding didn't allow enough time or trust to have a relationship. Still, Lois remained the eternal optimist for love where Gary was concerned and now, he was bringing a girl home to meet his Mom and Dad.

"Oh, they're here!" Lois said peeking out the front window.

She could see them getting out of the McGinty van parked in their driveway.

"Oh, Bernie," she gushed. "She's pretty. They make such a fine looking couple, and they surely would have pretty babies."

Bernie gave his wife a disapproving look.

"Now, don't start on the poor boy about babies, neither. Bringing a girl home to meet us is a major step for him." He stood up and continued. "Now, get away from the window. You don't want him to see you spying on him."

And the two went to fuss with the place settings on the dining room table so as to appear they were not the busy bodies they were.

Soon, Gary Hobson and his new girlfriend, Kate, entered his parent's home.

"Hi Mom, Dad," Gary said upon entering.

He walked towards his mom, giving her a hug and taking the usual slap on the back from his Dad, followed by a bear hug.

Bernie smiled a knowing smile upon noticing Kate. "Wow, Gar, you got yourself a real looker!"

Smiling back, in embarrassment, Gary had spent the entire drive warning Kate about his parents' homey sense of humor.

Now, he was ready to make the introductions, "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Kate St. John. Kate these are my folks, Lois and Bernie Hobson."

"Well, hello, Kate," Lois smiled at Kate.

Lois again thought she was an extremely pretty girl.

Kate couldn't help but notice from where Gary got his great looks. He had the same smile as his mother.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Hobson," Kate extended her hand for a shake.

"Oh, please, call us Lois and Bernie, dear," Lois responded. "We're all on a first name basis here."

"Why thank you," Kate was her normal gracious self.

"C'mon into the kitchen with me, Kate. I wanna show you something," Bernie continued to smile.

And Kate smiled at Gary to show she was following Bernie into the kitchen.

"Now for the million dollar question," Bernie baited her. "Do you like gnocchi?"

Kate answered without missing a beat, with a big smile, "Bernie, I LOVE gnocchi."

And from that moment on, Kate had Bernie wrapped around her little finger.

Bernie shouted into the other room. "Hey, Lois! Kate LOVES gnocchi!"

Gary remained in the other room with his mother. "Well, she's won Dad over," he smiled. "I knew she would."

"She's won me over, too. You know why? Because you're really happy, aren't you son? I can tell," Lois could tell the answer to her own question just by the look on her son's face.

"Yeah, Mom, I am happy," Gary looked up at his mom, unable to wipe the smile off his face. "And it's all because of Kate. She adds so much to my life that wasn't there before. And the weird thing, the paper seems to be allowing me to have a relationship with her. I was even able to come here for little while, although if something comes up in the Paper, you know I'll have to go."

"Does Kate know about the Paper?" Lois asked, very concerned.

"Yeah, she knows," Gary confessed. "I had to tell her. I was injured, and I had to tell her. I told you about my ribs. Well, anyway, I wasn't going to lie to her, not even for the Paper … No, not to Kate."

"Of course you had to tell her, dear," Lois patted his arm and smiled. "I'm proud of you that you did the right thing."

After a beat, Lois continued, "Gary, she is so pretty. I think she is without a doubt the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"You and me both," Gary smiled. "And you know what? She is as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside."

"I'm so happy for you," Lois gave her son a hug. "Now, hold onto this one. Because I can tell that she's one you don't want to let slip away."

Gary looked at his mom and pursed his lips. "It's funny you say that. Can you keep a secret?"

Lois crossed her heart. "I won't even tell your Dad until you say its okay."

"I'm going to ask Kate to marry me," Gary confided in his Mom. "I know it may seem a little soon. But we've both already had so much time alone, without each other. We're not kids, and it's time we started to build a life together."

Lois became a little misty eyed upon hearing the news. "Now, that's my boy!"

She smiled and gave her son another, bigger hug.

"Well, c'mon, you two," shouted Bernie from the kitchen as he emerged from the kitchen with a big platter of gnocchi and chicken and Kate behind him carrying a large bowl filled with a garden salad. "It's time to eat! Don't want this gnocchi to get cold."

_Later That Night_

_Gary's Loft_

"I can see where your wonderful head of hair came from," Kate commented from the kitchen, referring to Bernie. "I thought your parents were absolutely charming," Kate tried to reassure about the outcome of their first meeting. "They're so authentic, honest. And it's easy to see they adore you. No wonder you're so grounded, so down to earth."

She brought some freshly brewed herbal tea to the dining table and poured them each a cup.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked, noticing he hadn't heard a word she said. "Is it the Paper?"

Gary's mind was on what he was about to do. Seated at the dining table, he reached for her hand and led her to sit down in his lap. "The Paper's part of it," he tried to answer her and at the same time, say what he needed to say. "Kate …, I have fallen madly, deeply, hopelessly in love with you. I … I know beyond a shadow of a doubt you're the one for me." He then took both of her hands into his. "But I … I need to know something. I can't help but wonder; is it fair for me to burden you with the life I have? Is it fair to tell you I can't leave Chicago to visit your daughter or your family and expect you and them to be okay with that?"

With his eyes, he desperately searched hers for the answer.

"Gary," she squeezed his hands. "I'm not going to lie to you. Your life isn't an easy one, but neither is mine. I do wonder about our geographic challenges, and the fact you haven't met my daughter and my parents, especially after meeting yours. It's no secret to them I found the love of my life here in Chicago. You'll meet Candice soon, and she's going to love you because I love you. As far as my parents go, I feel sad you haven't met them. But my parents are unable to travel. Maybe you could begin talking to them on the phone," she suggested. "I really should introduce you to them."

"I'd love to talk to your parents," Gary nodded. "I already really enjoy talking to Candace."

But as soon as Kate addressed that concerned, another one surfaced for Gary. "Kate, there's another thing that I think about. I'm put in dangerous situations every day. What happens if I don't make it one day?"

Kate held Gary's face in her hands and looked deeply in his eyes. "I think about that, too. Every day with you is a gift. There are no guarantees. To me, it's no different than if you were a firefighter or a police officer or a soldier. It's a part of who you are, a part I love very much. I just have to deal with it just as your folks and your close friends do."

After a beat, she added, "Gary, is this your way of trying to let me down easy?"

"Oh, God, no," Gary answered. "I'm just asking you about some things I've had on my mind."

And she brought her mouth down to his and kissed him very tenderly. She kissed his face, his closed eyes. "I think this is good we're talking because I have a concern, too," she admitted.

Now it was Gary who was surprised. How could she have any doubts about him? She had him hook, line, and sinker. He was about to propose.

"I know you want children. We've talked about it. I'm seven years older than you and I have a 20 year old daughter. At my age, I worry if I'll even be able to get pregnant again. Have I waited too long to have another child? What if I can't? That wouldn't be fair to you."

Gary looked into this woman's eyes with such love. "I also understand there are no guarantees. It's like you say, if we can't have children, we'll figure it out along the way," he tried to relieve her mind. He began to rub her back for a moment. "Look, I have this overwhelming, primal urge to make a baby with you. I'd like the possibility. You give me possibilities." Gary takes her hand in his. "But no matter what, it's you I love, Kate." While reaching into his pocket with his other hand, he continues, "When it comes to you, I have no reservations. That's why I want you to be my wife."

He gazed into her eyes. "Kate St. John, will you marry me?"

Kate's blue eyes pooled with tears. Speechless and overwhelmed with joy, she smiled and nodded her head yes. She hugged him tight, and they kissed.

Gary then pulled on white ribbon bow and opened the turquoise Tiffany box and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened the black box to reveal a gorgeous square-cut, 2.9 ct. solitaire.

"Oh, my God," Kate uttered extemporaneously, her voice was shaking. "Gary, it's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."

"You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen," he said as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger.

It was a perfect fit.

Kate leaned over, coming face to face with Gary. He had mist in his eyes, too, and she gave him the biggest kiss ever.

"I love you," she said. Holding her hand in front of her face, Kate held out her hand and looked at the ring. "Wow, you did really well on picking out the ring. I can't believe it." She smiled and laughed.

"So, you do like it?" Gary asked. He wanted her to love it as much as he loved her.

"I love it!" Kate exclaimed.

Gary kissed her shoulder. "That ring is everything you are: stunning, beautiful, classic, chic, and a cut above. It's also very special and valuable." Gary then said, "I love you."

They kissed and held one another. After a time, the two decided to retire to the bedroom. Gary picked up his bride-to-be and carried her to his bed.

"Do you have an overwhelming urge to make a baby with me, now?" she asked, gazing deep into his eyes, as he gently placed her on the bed.

Gary's eyes looked especially brown tonight. "Yeah," he whispered, lightly stroking her face, as he lay down beside her. "It's always there."

"Well," Kate sighed and smiled. "I'm not getting any younger," she said, stroking his side and moving closer to him. "Let's give in to that primal urge and make a baby tonight."

Unbeknownst to Gary, Kate was at the beginning of her ovulation cycle, further fueling her desire to conceive. The next 36 hours would be crucial.

"Are you sure?" Gary was surprised to hear what he was hearing, and his body immediately responded with a velocity and an intensity of purpose he had never experienced in his life.

"There's no reason to wait," Kate smiled that smile that Gary fell in love with.

And she leaned in to seductively kiss him. "Let's see what's possible."

His question about her being sure was further answered when she slowly, yet deliberately, guided him into their first interlude of unprotected sex. He moved from above until she was completely filled, naturally responding to his every move up to the moment she was ready to receive the full possibility of conception. With love in their hearts and all barriers removed, they fell into the ascension of their mutual crescendo that seemed primitively orchestrated to increase their odds of success.

Gary breathlessly whispered, "Never before have I…" Shaken to the core, he swallowed hard and closed his eyes, unable to finish the overwhelming thought. He laid his heavy head on shoulder.

"We just did, love," she finished his thought, holding onto his shaking body for dear life, and she kissed his head and rubbed his back.

After a moment, they simultaneously whispered, "I love you." They remained as one as their bodies were spent, yet continuing to play a reproductive recital that was as old as time. Then, finally they drifted off to sleep. Early the next morning, their primitive need drew them together to encore their recital of conception again, and again later that evening.

The following day, Gary and Kate announced their engagement to family and friends. Within the next week, Kate went to a doctor, got a check up and a clean bill of health, and went on prenatal vitamins and extra folic acid. For the next several weeks, Gary and Kate continued their newest project of trying to start a family.

A few weeks later, Kate's period was uncharacteristically late. The couple patiently waited the requisite time before she could take a pregnancy test with any certainty. After she was three weeks late, it was time to take an at-home pregnancy test. They woke up at that morning at 4 a.m., and Kate went into the bathroom to take the test. The instructions said to wait for 10 minutes … it seemed like the longest 10 minutes of their lives.

Waiting back in bed, Gary beckoned Kate to come back to bed to wait. With his arms around her, he asked, "Babe, do you feel like you might be pregnant?"

"I don't know," she tried not to build his hopes up too much. "Do you think maybe we could try again now, just in case we're not?"

Gary smiled. "Oh, yeah, I think we could do that."

After another luscious session of baby making, Gary left Kate on her back with her knees up, in the prescribed conception position. "You stay right here. Where did you leave the test?"

"It's on the counter near the sink," she said.

Gary went to the bathroom and returned without saying a word. He had the test stick in his hand. He climbed back into bed next to his fiancée and whispered in her ear, "Kate, we're going to have a baby."

Kate smiled. "We are?"

"Yes, we did it!" Gary said with a big smile on his face as he showed her the plus sign on the stick.

They kissed and held one another, with tears of happiness in their eyes.

"You do know that we conceived the night you proposed," Kate informed her love, as they caressed one another. "I know it happened that night, and I was certain the next morning. Something felt different. I just didn't want to say anything and jinx it." She paused.

Then, he asked half joking, half not, "So, how does this sex and pregnancy thing work?" He had no first hand knowledge about pregnancy.

"Let me tell you about pregnant women," she smiled. "Some of us are even more interested in sex than usual."

For the first time in weeks, they proceeded to make love just for the sake of making love.

_About 2 months later_

At four months into the pregnancy, Kate and Gary were in Dr. Marshall's office for the monthly check up. It was the day they were there to hear the heartbeat for the first time.

The doctor moved the Doppler instrument around Kate's abdomen, when suddenly, he stopped.

"What's wrong, doctor?" Gary uttered, noticing the look on the doctor's face. He immediately grabbed Kate's hand.

"Well, there's nothing wrong," Dr. Marshall said. "How would you feel if I told you I hear more than one heartbeat?"

The doctor moved the Doppler instrument to demonstrate what she was talking about.

"Wait here," she said. "I'm going to get you set up for an ultrasound." And Dr. Marshall left them alone in the exam room.

In shock, Gary looked at Kate. "Wow," he finally said.

"Yeah, wow," she echoed.

They sat in silence in mutual shock, not wanting to say anything until they knew more.

About ten minutes later, they were ushered into another room. Once on the imaging table, the doctor squirted cold conduction gel all over Kate's exposed abdomen. She then gently scanned Kate's abdomen with the transducer until she located the fetus. Dr. Marshall continued to move the transducer in the same vicinity while all three of them intently watched the monitor. Gary stood over Kate, holding her hand.

"There," the doctor said as she froze the image. "I see two babies."

"Well, I'll be," Gary said as a big smile came upon his face.

"Wow," Kate was in awe. Not only was she able to give Gary a child; she was going to give him two. She squeezed his hand tight.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Dr. Marshall asked.

"Do you want to know, Gary?" Kate asked and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah," he answered. "I think I do. Do you?"

"Yes," Kate answered.

"I see one of each," the doctor responded and showed them more detail of their babies.

At the end of the appointment, they were given a VHS tape of their ultrasound and a photograph. It was fair to say they were both in shock. They remained fairly quiet on the way back to Gary's flat, still trying to wrap their heads around this latest development.

_McGinty's_

The shock of expecting twins quickly subsided into joy. It was almost as if they had to allow themselves time to believe it. Gary invited his parents, Marissa, and Crum to McGinty's for dinner. As Kate was now into her 2nd trimester, it was time for the couple to share their news of the upcoming birth of their twins. Kate had already called Candice who was shocked to hear she would soon have siblings some 20 years her junior, yet happy to hear her mother was so happy. She would be flying into Chicago to attend the wedding as soon as they set their date.

With everyone seated at "their" table, extended to accommodate everyone, they placed their order for dinner. Then, Gary stood holding a full glass of red wine and tapped on the glass with a spoon in order to get everyone's attention.

"Kate and I brought you all together tonight because we have an important announcement to make," he began.

Under his breath, Bernie surmised that his son and future daughter-in-law were about to announce their wedding date.

"We received some wonderful news, yesterday, that is going to change everything. And I mean everything," Gary nervously, smiled. Our wedding date will need to be moved way up because Kate and I are expecting twins," Gary announced as he held his fiancée close to him.

Gasps of joy went around the table.

"Twins?" Marissa leaned over and hugged Kate. "Oh, my goodness!" They had only recently talked about how badly Gary wanted children at this very same table. Marissa was thrilled for them. "Do twins run on either side of the family?"

"Not in recent generations," Kate answered with a smile on her face.

"Do you know what you're going to have?" Marissa continued.

By now, everyone was up on their feet to congratulate the happy couple.

Gary hugged Marissa. When he heard her question he announced further, "By the way, we're expecting one of each."

"You lucky dog," Bernie gave his son a slap on the back, followed by a hug.

"Thanks, Dad," Gary grimaced, and then smiled.

Lois came up to her son and gave him a hug. "I could not be happier for you, Gary," she had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Thanks, Mom. And thanks for always encouraging me not to give up on finding the right girl," he said and kissed his mother on the cheek.

Then, Lois and Bernie moved onto Kate. Crum slipped away and returned with a bottle of champagne, flutes, and a glass of milk for Kate. He had been through the Daddy drill and knew Kate was now off alcohol for the duration.

After popping the cork, Crum poured champagne into the flutes, and the milk into one. Upon passing the flutes around, he gave the following toast:

"_I'd like to say something to mark this special occasion. I was here at McGinty's tending bar, when Gary walked in late one evening. He was tired and alone. Gary had been alone ever since I met him. On that particular night, he asked me who the dark haired woman was seated at the corner table, the same table we occupy tonight. That woman was Kate. Kate, honey, I will forever remember the way Gary looked at you the first time he ever laid eyes on you that night. It was exactly the same way he is looking at you now. I think he fell in love with you at first sight. Thank you for coming into Gary's life and by proxy, into ours. He needed you, Kate, as I suspect you needed him. Gary has been happy ever since he laid eyes on you. And tonight, we hear this marvelous news that you are giving him the gift of children. I'd like to propose a toast: To Kate. God bless you. We all love Gary. And we all love you and would like to thank you for magically making Gary's life complete."_

"Here, here," the table said raising a glass to the happy couple.

Crum's toast brought tears to Kate's eyes and a lump in Gary's throat. Kate hugged Crum and thanked him so much for witnessing that story she had never heard. The two men shook hands.

As dinner was served and eaten, the women began discussing the upcoming wedding. Between the paper and learning twins were on the way, a formal wedding seemed to move further and further down the list of priorities.

"This may sound silly, but what if we got married here at McGinty's?" Kate asked Gary. "This is where we met. This is our table. It could be very romantic."

"McGiny's? Romantic? Ah, you wouldn't want to get married here," Gary said, and then saw that she was serious. "Would you?" He could see that Kate was serious.

"Gary, we could make this place look really nice," Lois said. "It's not a bad idea."

"It would be the easiest idea," Kate offered. Gently rubbing her swelling abdomen she said, "We've got a lot going on right now."

"But babe, I always pictured our ceremony being really nice. You deserve really nice," Gary looked disappointed.

"It will be nice," she said. "And with the exception of a few more important people, I just want you and me to be married as witnessed by this group of people. McGinty's is the perfect size for a ceremony and a small reception."

Gary paused. "Are you sure? We can do so much better than McGinty's," he searched her eyes for the truth. He wanted to give this woman the world.

Kate placed Gary's hands on her swelling abdomen. "Very, very soon, there will be the four of us. And even sooner, I will not be able to fit into a dress. I just want to be married to you, honey. McGinty's does and always will hold a sentimental place in my heart." She smiled, "Plus I know the owner, and I'm pretty sure we could get it for any night we want."

Marissa interjected, "Gary, she's right. We can make this place look really nice. Music, flowers. An evening ceremony, the sooner the better," she quipped. "It will be perfect."

With all the women ganging up on him, Gary relented. "Okay, just as long as you're sure, Kate."

"I'd marry you this minute if I could," Kate gazed into Gary's eyes.

"Ahhhhhh," the table reacted favorably.

"Me, too, babe," Gary smiled. "Then, McGinty's it is. I guess now we need a date. How much notice does Candice need to fly out here?"

"How about we get married 2 weeks from Saturday night, with a rehearsal get together on Friday night?" Kate asked. "Would that be enough notice for Chuck?"

"It's going to have to be enough notice for Chuck," Gary laughed.

Kate looked at Marissa and Lois. "Do you really think this could be pulled off in 2 weeks?"

"Yes, but we'll need to get going first thing in the morning," Marissa answered. And you and Gary will need to get your license going tomorrow," Marissa said.

The next two weeks were filled with lots of activity. Kate and Gary met at City Hall in between the paper's bidding to get their marriage license. Kate and Lois went shopping for a wedding dress; Crum took Gary out one evening after the paper's pursuits to buy him a new suit and shoes. Kate booked a minister to perform the service and a photographer to document their special day. And Marissa booked a string quartet to play during the ceremony, along with the flowers, catering, and the wedding cake. Gary went to Tiffany's to pick up the companion wedding band to go with Kate's sparkler. And Kate bought Gary the platinum band that went with her wedding set. She had it engraved with:

_All of my love, all of my life._

Both Candace and Chuck made reservations to fly out for the nuptials. Candace was arriving a few days early to help her mother get ready. Plus Candace and Kate had a lot of talking to do.

One evening in bed, Kate brought up a touchy subject. "Gary, I need to talk to you about something." Her tone was serious. "I don't want to lie to my daughter about you, about why you can't always be where you want or need to be.

"You want to tell her about the Paper?" he asked. She promised never to tell anyone.

"When I promised you never to tell anyone, it was just you and me. But now, we're getting married. I don't _want_ to tell Candace, but we _have_ to tell her," she said. "Look, she is my family. I love her, I trust her, and I rely on her. And she does me. I don't want her resenting you or me." Kate took his hand. "She's your family, too, Gary. You just don't know her yet. And it is not her fault, nor is it mine, that you don't know her yet. If you did know her, I truly believe you would have reached the same conclusion on your own."

Gary was quiet.

"I know my daughter. She will highly resent both you and me if she doesn't understand what is going on, or if she finds out I've kept something from her. She intuitively knows me. I can't hide things from her, and I can't live with misunderstanding and resentment involving my girl," Candace explained, and she began to cry. "When these babies come into the world, you will know what I'm saying. My Candice means the world to me, the absolute world. And I will not be put in a position of choosing loyalties between my daughter and my husband. That's a horrible place to be."

"You're right," Gary put his arm around her. "I'm so sorry I didn't see it before now. You just had to explain it to me, and you are right. Candice is my family. There came a time when I had to tell my parents. It's no different. She has a right to know, and we will tell her, together."

He hugged Kate tight. "I'm so glad you talked to me about this. It's gong to be fine, I promise."

As he hugged her, Kate took his hand and placed it just left of her naval. After a few seconds, he sat straight up in bed. "I felt it. I just felt a kick!"

"Come here, honey," Kate said. "Give me your other hand," and she placed his other hand lower on the right side of her growing abdomen.

"Oh, my God," Gary slowly exclaimed. "I can feel both of them kicking! I can't believe this." And he laughed.

Kate smiled at him and laughed, too. He lightly laid his head on her abdomen with his hands still feeling the kicking. Kate relished the sight and slowly brushed her fingers through his hair. They took their time to experience another truly incredible moment.

_A week later_

_The Night Before the Rehearsal Dinner_

Kate's daughter, Candace, arrived in town earlier in the day. Kate decided they should have dinner at McGinty's so that Candace could meet Gary. The Paper kindly allowed him to wrap up his day at a reasonable hour.

"I have been so looking forward to introducing you two in person," Kate could hardly contain her excitement and her nervousness. "Candace, this is the man of my dreams, Gary Hobson. And Gary, this is the love of my life, Candace St. John."

Both Candace and Gary smiled at such introduction. "Hi, Candace," Gary held out his hand for a shake which she reciprocated.

"Is it okay if I give you a hug?" Gary asked. "I feel as if I know you; your Mom has told me so much about you."

Candace said yes and timidly allowed Gary to hug her.

"She's told me a lot about you, too," she replied, studying his face.

Kate interrupted them. "Would you two excuse me for just a minute? I have to use the restroom again, already." It was just one of her recent symptoms of pregnancy.

Gary showed Candace to a nearby table where they both took a seat. "I am so glad you're here. There could be no wedding without you," he started. "Your mother loves you more than anything in this world, and I want to reassure you that I would never do anything to change that or come in between you two. Her relationship with you is one of the things I love best about her. She's a phenomenal person and a phenomenal mother."

"She's the best there is," Candace nodded. "But thank you for saying that. It has been strange to hear about her starting a new life so far away from home."

Gary cleared his throat. "Uh, look, I know everything has happened awfully fast; first, an engagement and then out of the blue, we're having twins … out of sequence. We're just as shell-shocked as you probably are, but in a really good way. And we want you to be a big part of this."

"Momma says I'm not losing a mother; I'm gaining a great, new family," Candace said. "Although I don't know how much I would have in common with the twins.

"Well," Gary thoughtfully uttered. "Maybe it will be your children who will have more in common with the twins."

Candace smiled, "Yeah, it's going to be different, but different can be good." Then, the young woman shifted in her seat. "Gary, I need to be very serious for a moment. Please be good to my Momma. She is the most wonderful person I know, she's had a hard life, and she deserves to be happy."

Gary nodded his head. "You and I are in 100 percent agreement there. I hope I can put your mind at ease. Candace, I love your mother more than I have ever loved another woman. This is a second marriage for both of us, and it will be the final one for both of us. I swear to you I'm a straight up guy. You can ask anyone here, and I hope you do. I'm one of the good guys.

The young woman smiled again. She had her mom's mega watt smile. "Momma looks happier than I've ever seen her. I think I just needed to see her with my own eyes."

"Speaking of looking happy, why don't you tell me all about your fiancé, Jason?" Gary smiled and immediately put her at ease.

Gary exuded genuine warmth and sincerity, and Candace immediately let down her guard and told him all about the man of _her_ dreams.

When Kate returned to the table, she asked, "Well, how is it going?"

"We're doing just fine, Momma," Candace smiled.

They ordered a bite to eat. Well into the meal, Kate finally brought up the inevitable. "Now that we're all becoming a family, Gary and I need to talk to you about something really important, honey,"

"Uh, yeah." Gary began. "I need to start this by asking you to please have a really open mind because at first, it might sound a little fantastical."

"Okay," Candace said and put down her fork to give them her undivided attention.

Gary looked into Candice eyes. It was funny how starting this conversation never got any easier. "I receive a newspaper at the same time every morning that gives me tomorrow's news, today."

Candace gave him the same puzzled look her mother gave him when he told her.

He pulled out the Paper to show her. "You see, this paper is tomorrow's Chicago Sun Times, but I received it this morning."

Candace looked at the Paper. "Oh, is this some kind of a gag?" she asked.

Kate looked at her daughter very seriously. "No, honey, it's not a gag. You see, Gary receives this Paper because he is supposed to do what he can to save as many people as he can. That's what he has to do, every day."

Candace still appeared that this was unbelievable.

"I've seen him do it, every day. Gary pulls unsuspecting victims from car accidents, fires and saves them from harm. He saves lives every single day," Kate further explained. "And that is why he hasn't been able to leave Chicago to come out and meet you. This is what is going on in his life, and we don't want to keep it from you."

"Candace, the only other people who know about this are my parents and my dear friends, Chuck and Marissa. You'll meet them all over the next few days," Gary added to Kate's discussion. "We have to ask that you tell no one about this. The information I receive could be used in a bad way by the wrong people if it were to get out."

"You bath are really serious, aren't you," Candace was still trying to wrap her mind around what she was being told.

"Today, I prevented a utility worker from being killed in an explosion, I prevented a drowning, and pushed an unsuspecting pedestrian out of the way from a hit and run," Gary listed his activities for the day. "You need to know this because 1) I'm often not around and you need to know why, and 2) your mom may need to talk to you sometimes and you need to know what is going on."

"Wow," Candace was stunned.

"It's okay, honey," Kate patted on her hand. "It will take some time to wrap your head around it. But we don't want to keep anything from you. Our lives will make a lot more sense to you if you can know and understand what is going on."

"Oh, sure, Momma," Candace said. "I'm really glad you two told me. But I'm still at the 'Wow' stage."

"I'm still at the 'Wow' stage, aren't you, babe?" Gary asked.

"Oh, definitely," Kate answered.

And the three continued with their dinner.

_The Day of the Rehearsal Dinner_

Candace joined Gary and Kate for breakfast the next morning at McGinty's. Gary had time to down some eggs and toast before taking off to rescue a utility worker from a manhole accident. He showed the article to Candice so that she could start processing everything they told her the night before.

After he left, mother and daughter were left along to talk for the first time since Candice's arrival to Chicago.

"So? What do you think about all this?" Kate asked her daughter.

"Gary seems really, really nice. He's genuine and sincere. Momma, he's really cute, too," Candace giggled. "You two look very happy together. The twins are going to be gorgeous."

"Hey, not as gorgeous as you," Kate reassured.

After swallowing her bite of food, Candace said, "What I meant was that you and Gary are both dark haired. I bet the twins will be dark haired, too." Then, she waited a minute and changed the subject. "That is something else about the Paper. Are you sure you're going to be able to handle it?"

Kate was anticipating this question. "Gary didn't ask for the Paper. If he were to walk away from it, well … he can't. That's not an option. It's been a crushing burden for him to handle alone. He was so lonely when I met him. He was withering away, and so was I. I believe we found one another in the nick of time. And as far as the Paper goes … who better than me to be able to handle it?"

Finished with her breakfast, Candace answered the question. "That's true, Mom. And I'm so happy to learn he's such a good man. That makes me feel a whole lot better about things. I have a lot of admiration for him, too. I mean, he save three lives today. Hmmmm, what did we do today?"

"Exactly, he's the real deal," Kate told her daughter. "As it is an honor for me to be your mother, it will be an honor to be his wife."

_Rehearsal Dinner_

_McGinty's_

Gary's parents introduced Chuck to Kate and CandAce while everyone waited for Gary. He was still out doing the Paper's bidding.

"So, you are the lady who finally tamed the beast named Gary," Chuck said when he was introduced to Kate. "Thank goodness because he was dangerous roaming the streets of Chicago. And I hear we're in store soon for a little Gary and a little Kate."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Chuck," Kate smiled at Gary's good friend. "Yes, I'm due in about 4-and-a-half months."

"Wow, and is this the Maid of Honor?" Chuck turned his attention to Candace. "You know it's traditional for the Best Man and the Maid of Honor to paint a night on the town."

"In your dreams," Marissa quipped.

"Chuck, don't get any ideas about Kate's daughter, you hear me?" Gary shouted from across the room. He arrived in just the nick of time. "Candace is engaged to a nice young man back in Portland, and she's too young for you. Okay?"

"Okay," Chuck pouted. "But how come you get the pretty one and her equally pretty daughter is off limits? It's not fair, Gar."

"Sorry, Chuck," Gary reiterated. "Candice is off limits. You're more than welcome to bring a date tomorrow night and have a good time, but not with my soon to be daughter. It would be too creepy." And Gary made a disgusted face.

Gary leaned over and whispered to Kate and Candace. "Don't worry, I can't embarrass Chuck. I wish I could."

Marissa joined in. "Yeah, Chuck is too thick skinned for his own good. Now Candace, don't you take any guff off of him."

The ladies all giggled. Bernie, Lois, Crum, Chuck, Marissa, and Candice joined Gary and Kate for a dinner and a run through of the ceremony. Then, everyone began to tell all kinds of embarrassing stories, making Gary blush and Kate and Candace laugh.

_The Wedding Day_

The afternoon of Gary's wedding day, the paper sent Gary to rescue a deaf man who was to burn to death in his apartment. He was unable to hear the firemen banging on his door ordering him to evacuate. The paper said the fire department didn't know he was deaf nor did they know he was even on the tenant list. So, it was up to Gary to get him out of the flaming building. The rescue was successful and the victim atypically appreciative, but it was making Gary late for his own wedding. He made it to McGinty's through the kitchen entrance where he ran into Chuck where Chuck attended to some last minute details with the caterer.

"Gary, where the hell have you been?" Chuck tried to keep his voice down upon seeing his friend. "It's one of my Best Man duties to get to get you to the ceremony on time. You're late … and as a matter of fact, Gar, you look like hell," Chuck reamed his friend.

"Yeah, I know. It was the paper," Gary apologized, as he hurriedly headed towards the stairs to his loft. He had smudges of soot on his face and hands and ash in his hair. "Where's Kate?"

"We're using Marissa's office as the bridal room," he explained.

With that 'all clear' information, Gary ran up the stairs. "Follow me," he said as he opened the door. He ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "You gotta tell them the ceremony is gonna start late," Gary begged Chuck, as he began to peel off his sooty shoes and clothes. "I need to grab a shower," he panted, out of breath. "I can't show up smelling like charred wood on my wedding day."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks a lot. You want me to tell a woman, on her wedding day, that her groom is going to be late? Have you ever heard of the saying 'kill the messenger?'" he pleaded with large eyes.

"Chuck, please," Gary shouted over the shower spray as he stepped in and began to lather up. "Tell Kate what happened with the Paper. Tell her I'm taking a quick shower, and that I will be there in 20 minutes or less. And Chuck, this next part is very important, and I mean it," Gary leaned out of the shower, shouting out the door. "Tell Kate I love her so much, and I can't wait to make her my wife."

"Yeah, I think I'll buy a round for everyone and put it on your tab, Gary," Chuck decided. "I need a drink!"

"You do that," Gary agreed as he poured the shampoo and started to scrub the ash out of his hair.

In fifteen minutes, Gary made his way down to McGinty's and everyone took their places to begin the ceremony. Freshly showered, Gary waited for Kate; in front of the make-shift alter along with the Minister and his best man, as the string quartet played Pachelbel's Canon. He looked very handsome in his black suit and vest. It was a superb fit. He wore a white dress shirt and a midnight blue tie, along with the platinum cufflinks Kate gave him last night at the rehearsal dinner. Today, his eyes looked grey/blue. In his lapel, he wore a white magnolia boutonnière. Chuck, his best man, wore a dark suit and midnight blue tie and vest, with a blue veronica boutonnière, as did Bernie.

Candace first walked down the aisle wearing tea length dress made of midnight blue satin, carrying a bouquet of white roses and blue veronica. She was a beautiful, fairer version of her mother. When Kate reached the alter and took her place, the quartet began to play The Bridal March. Kate followed Candace down the aisle wearing an ivory, pearl, and lace oyster gown that fit her pregnant form beautifully. Her dark hair was pulled up off her shoulders and secured by a classic silver comb. She carried a fragrant bouquet of white gardenias.

Kate literally took Gary's breath away when he first saw her enter the room. She was an absolute vision. He fought back tears as he could not believe she was soon to be his. She locked eyes with his, and they smiled. Gary was so handsome, more handsome than she had ever seen him. Finally, she was there beside him, and the Minister asked them to join hands. They made an absolutely stunning couple.

The minister read appropriate passages to mark the day. Gary and Kate declined to read their own vows in public; they decided to keep those private, between themselves.

Soon it was time for the couple to recite their vows. The Minister asked Kate to answer the following question: "Do you Kathryn St. John take thee, Garrett Hobson, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?

"I do," she said, looking deep into Gary's beautiful eyes. They appeared to be green today.

Then, he asked Gary to answer the same question, "Do you, Garrett Hobson, take thee, Kathryn St. John, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do," he said, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes. Time once again appeared to stand still.

Then, the Minister asked for the rings. Candace and Gary handed them to Gary and Kate who in term placed them on the Minister's Bible. He proceeded to read the following passage and the couple gazed into on another's eyes. He asked Gary to repeat, and he did_: "Because this ring is perfectly symmetrical, it signifies the perfection of true love. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be."  
_

He then instructed Gary to place the ring on Kate's finger, and he did.

The Minister then asked Kate to repeat, and she did_: "Because this ring has no end or beginning, it signifies the continuation of true love. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be."_

In turn, he instructed Kate to place the ring on Gary's finger.

The Minister ended the ceremony by proclaiming: _"By the power vested in me by the State of Illinois, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

Gary smiled at his bride and gave her a passionate kiss.

And when their first kiss as man and wife came to its end, the Minister introduced the newly married couple as they turned to their family and friends: _"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Garrett Hobson."_

The guests applauded and cheered. There were a few loud "hoots" from Chuck and Bernie, but it was all in good fun.

_Reception_

After some delicious seafood served buffet style, it was time for dancing. Kate and Marissa had loaded the juke box with some favorite songs. Gary was waiting for a certain special song for their first dance as man and wife.

When Tony Bennett's "The Way You Look Tonight" began, Gary put out his hand and led his beautiful bride to the dance floor. The two were a stunning sight as they lovingly gazed into one another's eyes and danced to the timeless lyrics:

_Someday when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold_  
_I will feel a glow  
Just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight _

_O but you're lovely  
With your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
Just the way you look tonight _

_With each word, your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart _

_Lovely never, never change  
Keep that breathless change  
Won't you please arrange it  
Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight _

_Just the way you look tonight _

At the end of the song, they gave one another the most romantic kiss.

As soon as they cut the cake, Gary and Kate began to tell everyone their goodbyes.

"What do you mean you're leaving? I didn't even get to dance with Kate?" Chuck complained.

"Sorry, Chuck. It's nothing personal, but I am going to take my exhausted, very pregnant bride somewhere quiet and romantic so she and the twins can rest. It's been a very long day for her."

Friends and family followed them outside to a waiting cab, throwing rice.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gary shouted from the cab. "We're already pregnant!"

And everyone laughed.

_Wedding Night_

The new Mr. and Mrs. Hobson spent their wedding night at the Sutton Place Hotel, by the Magnificent Mile. As part of their wedding gift, Chuck, Marissa, and Gary's parents agreed to take care of the paper until noon tomorrow. That was as much as Gary was comfortable with.

Gary carried his bride over the threshold and into their suite. They ordered room service of sparkling cider and chocolate dipped strawberries.

"You are so beautiful tonight, just exquisitely beautiful," Gary whispered in his wife's ear. He held her close to him.

"You're exquisitely beautiful tonight, too," she smiled, and she kissed her husband.

They sank into the soft, pillow top mattress covered in luxurious 1000 thread count sheets. Gary and Kate made love as man and wife. It was different. It was meaningful. Gary was more attracted to Kate than ever, as she was to him. Her pregnant form was gorgeous and sensual. She was all female, as he was all male. They made slow, sultry love, and they gave themselves to one another completely, both physically and emotionally. Although both had been married before, this was their wedding night and there would now be Gary and Kate, always and forever.

fin


End file.
